Roy x Reader
by SatansFantasticSons
Summary: One day, Roy was in a daze and he wrote something that disturbed (y/n) greatly. It seems to be something from his past. (Y/N) will try to find out what it is.


Roy x Reader

*flash-back*

"Nii-san!" A young boy was running after another, trying to catch up. "Nii-san, wait up!"

"Oh come on Roy! Stop being a slow-poke and get a move on! If you ever want to be in the military you gotta be faster!" The boy replied. The boy who Roy called Nii-san had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes, wheres Roy had black hair and black eyes.

"Boys, stop playing around and come inside to eat!" A man had come out of the house. He had dark brown hair and black eyes. Probably where Roy had got his own from. The boys continued to play.

A woman then exited the house. She had black hair and bright blue eyes. "Ed, give a good example to your brother!" The boys still continued to play. "If you boys don't come now, you won't get any pasta or steak!" That worked like a charm because the boys immediately went to the house.

"Sorry kāsan."

*End of flashback*

You had found Roy sleeping in a chair. You started to gently shake him. "Roy…" He kept sleeping. "Roy." You continued. "Roy!" He finally woke up.

"_?"

You chuckled. "Who else, sleepy-head? You ok?" You asked that since Roy had a face that said something was wrong.

But Roy just chuckled. "It was just a flash back. Don't worry about it, _."

You got a bit suspicious but let it go for now nonetheless. "You got paperwork to do, Flame Boy."

Mustang groaned. "Let me guess, Hawkeye told you to say that?"

"Yup." Afterwards, you left the office and thought you heard a cough and a groan.

*Later that day*

You came back into the office to find Mustang sligthly dazed, leaning his head on his hand and looking off into space. You noticed his hand was writing but when you look at his face again you realize he doesn't know that hes writing. You go to him and look down at the paper. You stuffled a gasp when you realize that it was the list for the components in a human body. Your thoughts started to run wild. 'Why is he writing that? Where did he get that information? For how long has he been thinking of it?' The answer slowly came when he stopped writing the list and his hand started writing names. The first one was Sara Mustang and he wrote mother next to it. So you assumed it was his mother. Next he wrote Tony Mustang and wrote Father next to it. Then, he seemed to hesitate slightly then wrote Ed Mustang. He wrote a B next to it but then crossed it and wrote a simple Nii-san. He then sketched a human transmutation circle. By now, you were just watching in slight horror. Mustang, who still hasn't gone out of his daze, wrote the words 'Time of Death'. He wrote Mother and Father and then the years: 24-25 years ago. He then wrote Nii-san and wrote the years: 22-23 years ago. Now, you just couldn't take it anymore. You grabbed his hand and jerked it. The colonel jerked his head up and looked at you in confusion. You jerkd your thumb towards the paper and he looked at it, his eyes widening. "_-_..." He pulled hia arm away and grabbed the paper crumpling it to a small ball slowly.

"Mind explaing, Mustang?" You had a bit more acid in your words then you wanted.

"It's nothing." He then threw the paper away and took his coat before leaving the office. "Hawkeye, I'm taking a small break." Hawkeye let him go.

You went over to Hawkeye. "Hawkeye, when did you meet the colonel?"

"I met him about 15 years ago. Why?"

"Oh. No reason." That wasn't the time you wanted. "I'll go see Hughes. I'll be back."

"Sure."

You went over to Hughes' office and found him working on the Scar case.

He turned to you and smiled. "Hey _! What brings you over here?"

"Maes, did you know Mustang about 25 years ago?"

He looked at you, slightly puzzled. "I knew him ever since he was about 5 years old. His parents and mine were friends. Why do you ask?"

You didn't want to tell him what you saw just yet. "No reason. Just curious."

"Alright. By the way, do you want to see-"

"Sorry Maes, but not now." You then laughed and left the office waving. You ran back to the office to find Mustang sitting there like normal again, doing paperwork. You sigh mentally and start to help him with it, pretending the earlier incident never happened. 'I'll ask him someday.' The one thing is, you didn't know that that someday was going to come sooner than you'd like.


End file.
